Season 3
Season 3 of Boardwalk Empire premiered on September 16, 2012 on HBO. Season 3 begins on New Year's Eve 1922, 16 months after the events of Season 2's finale, "To the Lost". Cast Changes in the main cast The main change in the main cast compared to the previous two seasons is the absence of Aleksa Palladino (Angela Darmody), Dabney Coleman (Commodore Louis Kaestner), Michael Pitt (James Darmody), and Paz de la Huerta (Lucy Danziger) because of events in the previous season. Of these, Michael Pitt is the only one who appears in the third season, having uncredited appearances in the episodes "Bone for Tuna" (using stock footage from the pilot, "Boardwalk Empire") and "Ging Gang Goolie" (in photos at Gillian Darmody's home). Charlie Cox, playing Owen Sleater and previously credited as a guest star, and Bobby Cannavale, playing new main character Gyp Rosetti, join the main credits. Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden also known as George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Elias "Eli" Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore "Lucky" Luciano, also known as Charlie #Michael Kenneth Williams as Albert "Chalky" White #Anthony Laciura as Edward "Eddie" Kessler #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Charlie Cox as Owen Sleater #Bobby Cannavale as Giuseppe "Gyp" Rosetti #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #William Forsythe as Manny Horvitz #Christopher McDonald as Harry Daugherty #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio #Meg Chambers Steedle as Billie Kent #Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor #Kevin O'Rourke as Edward Bader #Victor Verhaeghe as Damien Fleming #Arron Shiver as Dean O'Banion #Patrick Kennedy as Dr. Douglas Mason #Michael Cumpsty as Father Brennan #Glenn Fleshler as George Remus #Lucas Caleb Rooney as Joe Miller #Geoff Pierson as Senator Walter Edge #Michael Cumpsty as Father Ed Brennan #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Stephen Root as Gaston Means Crew Producers #Terence Winter - Executive Producer, creator, show runner (12 episodes) #Martin Scorsese - Executive Producer (12 episodes) #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer (12 episodes) #Howard Korder - Executive Producer (12 episodes) #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer (12 episodes) #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer (12 episodes) #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer (12 episodes) #Diane Frolov - Co-Executive Producer (12 episodes) #Andrew Schneider - Co-Executive Producer (12 episodes) #Chris Haddock - Co-Executive Producer (12 episodes) #David Stenn - Supervising Producer (12 episodes) #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer, Unit Production Manager (12 episodes) #Steve Turner - Producer (12 episodes) #Rick Yorn - Producer (12 episodes) #Steve Kornacki - Co-Producer (12 episodes) #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer (12 episodes) #John Flavin - Associate Producer (12 episodes) #Cristine Chambers - Associate Producer (12 episodes) #Jennifer Ames - Associate Producer (12 episodes) Writers #Terence Winter - Head writer, episode writer "Resolution" #Howard Korder - Senior writer, episode writer "Spaghetti and Coffee" #Chris Haddock - Senior writer, episode writer "Bone For Tuna" #David Stenn - Senior writer, episode writer "Blue Bell Boy" #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Directors #Tim Van Patten - Episode director ("Resolution") #Alik Sakharov - Episode director ("Spaghetti and Coffee") #Jeremy Podeswa - Episode director ("Bone for Tuna") #Kari Skogland - Episode director "Blue Bell Boy" #David Franco - Director of Photography (12 episodes) #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) (6 episodes) #Jude Gorjanc - First AD (6 episodes) #Patrick McDonald - Second AD (6 episodes) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD (6 episodes) Others #Meredith Tucker - Casting (12 episodes) #Bill Groom - Production Designer (12 episodes) #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor (6 episodes) #Tim Streeto, A.C.E. - Editor (6 episodes) #Jeffrey Gibson - Stunt Coordinator (12 episodes) #Dhana R. Gilbert - Unit Production Manager (12 episodes) #John Dunn - Costume Designer (12 episodes) #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer (12 episodes) #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor (12 episodes) #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor (12 episodes) #Pat Birch - Choreographer (3 episodes) #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer (3 episodes) Videos File:Boardwalk Empire Season 3 Trailer|Season 3 Trailer 1 File:Boardwalk Empire Season 3 Invitation to the Set|Season 3 Invitation to the Set File:Season 3 Clip Trailer|Season 3: Clip Trailer Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 3